Sorting of a new kind of Malfoy
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: Another version of Scorpius Malfoy's Sorting. The first one I wrote wasn't very good, so I hopes this one is better. Anyway: Draco & Astoria will leave their only son and heir to go to Hogwarts for the first time ever. Scorpius is excited, but a little nervous too. There's a lot of people who doesn't likes the Malfoys. Draco is scared that Scorpius' time at Hogwarts will be likehis


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

"Straighten your back, Scorpius." Draco ordered his son. "And stop gawking. A Malfoy does not gawk."  
The 11-years-old copy of Draco immediately obeyed and turned into a perfect little boy in less than a second. Draco did not expect perfection in the same way as his father expected him to be perfect, and at home Scorpius could be a wild, crazy boy. But he _did_ expect that they showed a picture of perfection for everybody else. The Malfoys wasn't as influent or 'beloved' as they had been when he was young, but that was only another reason to them to show themselves strong. That they wasn't broken. In fact, they were very happy when they didn't have to deal with prejudices – earned or not. Draco was married with the woman of his life, Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass, and both he and his wife was healers at St. Mungo's. They had a wonderful son, who meant everything for them, and even if the Sunday family dinners were quite tense because of their choice not to raise their son in old beliefs, his parents loved their grandson too.

They walked toward the entrance of Platform 9 ¾ on King's Cross Station, and received some stares seeing as they were all dressed in robes, and Scorpius had an black owl in a cage. But the guards and conductors seemed quite used to it – every year, the same thing: lots of strange dressed people came to the station, with even stranger pets, and then they disappeared. It was nothing new.  
Astoria also looked like perfection. At home she worse too big sweaters and cosy dresses, but in public she wore elegant, highest quality robes, just as you expected a Mrs Malfoy to do. But she wore a tender smile on her face when she watched her husband and son. Scorpius looked so much like his father. Actually, he was nearly a perfect copy of Draco when he was eleven, except that he didn't wear the sneer younger Draco always had. She used to joke about that if she hadn't been so sure that she had given birth to the boy, she wouldn't know he was her's. But that wasn't true, actually. He looked like his father, and was much like his father in behaviour too, but he also had many resemblances in his personality with his mother.

Astoria walked through the entrance to the Platform, and waited on the other side for her family to come through.

Scorpius froze when he watched it. He would never admit it, but he was deathly afraid of going through. He could get caught in it, or it could close so he would run right into it.  
"You… you go first, father." He said. Draco watched his son, and even if a stranger wouldn't be able to see through the poker face, he could. He wouldn't be much to a father if he couldn't. Draco smiled kindly.  
"We go together, son." He said. He would not point out Scorpius' obvious fear, it would only embarrass the boy. And he was raised as a Malfoy and would not like anyone to know he was afraid. Scorpius nodded hesitantly and Draco stepped in behind him and took a grip on Scorpius' trolley.  
"1…2…3…" he counted and without giving the blonde boy time to think about it they ran through. Scorpius closed his eyes and let his father lead the way.

On the other side Draco sounded almost amused when he told him he could open them again. Scorpius blinked a little surprised over how easy it was, but didn't say anything. He understood his father had understood that he was scared, but he did not want to talk about it.  
Astoria smiled when he watched them coming through, even if Draco soon let go of his son and both of them sobered up, falling back in the 'perfect-pureblood'-role they played.

Walking out of the way for people who would come through the entrance they soon stood close to the train to take farewells. Astoria hugged her son closely. Normally they didn't show very much affection in public (the more at home), but they wouldn't see their son until Christmas holidays now, so they did an exception.  
"Be good, Scorpius." She murmured into his blonde hair when he hugged back. "Get good grades, show respect for the professors and don't get into fights."  
"I promises mother. I'll do my best." Scorpius assured her before she let go of him and began to brush off dust that didn't exist from his robes. "Come on, mother. You're embarrassing me." He blushed slightly and Draco smirked.  
"I think his robes is clean, Astoria." He teased and she stood up and frowned before smiling tenderly again. She kissed Draco on the cheek before kissing Scorpius' forehead. "I love you."  
"Love you too, mother."

Then Draco squatted and looked as his son. They looked so similar and even if he knew Scorpius was much better of a person than he had been – and still was – he couldn't help but be scared that Scorpius' time at Hogwarts would be like his own. Scorpius waited patiently for his father to stop looking at him like that. He was used, it happened quite often actually, and he knew that the best he could do was to wait Draco to finish it. He still didn't knew exactly why, thought, even if he guessed it had something to do with who Draco had been when he was young, seeing as he un-consciously often touched his arm where the Dark Mark still were, like he did now.  
Then Draco shook his head slightly before hugging his son.  
"Be good now, Scorpius." He admonished, just like Astoria had done. And just like before Scorpius promised again. Draco smiled a little. "And remember, that many people doesn't like us Malfoys so much anymore. Try not to make any enemies, son. If someone treats you badly, act like you doesn't care and if you don't stop, go to Professor McGonagall or someone of the teachers – she has never accepted bullying. I would know." He added quietly, almost impossible for the boy to hear.

"Yes, father. I love you."  
Draco smiled and hugged him once again.  
"I love you too, Scorpius. More than life itself."

He stood up and straightened his back again, and so did his son. He patted Scorpius' head, careful not to mess up the carefully styled hair. Suddenly he froze a little and paled slightly. Scorpius looked over where Draco was watching and saw a big family of black and red-heads on their way in their direction. They wasn't very hard to recognize, seeing as all of the four adults were in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler very often. Harry Potter – the saviour of the Wizarding world (and the muggle), his wife Ginny Weasley – former Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, now Quidditch correspondent, Ron Weasley – war hero, former Auror, now co-partner in _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_ and Hermione Granger – war hero and politician in the rights of magical beings/beasts such as house elves and werewolves.

Astoria bowed over and whispered something in Draco's ear that Scorpius couldn't hear, but his father seemed to calm down a little, at least. He nodded shortly at Mr Potter when they passed and Mr Potter nodded back with a small smile. Draco squatted again and looked seriously at Scorpius.  
"I'm sure you recognized them." He nodded. "Then you know that the Potters and the Weasleys is just as powerful in the Wizarding world as the Malfoys were when I was young. Maybe more. And it is possible that they won't be very good set at you, seeing as you are a Malfoy, the heir even. Maybe they won't be very nice. But _please_ , Scorpius, do your very best not to be enemies with them. Ignore them, if you needs, and tell me, McGonagall or someone else. But do your best not to make enemies with them. I've been enemy with a Potter, and you know how that ended." It wasn't often Scorpius heard his father sound _this_ serious, so he only nodded solemnly, promising. Draco looked a little calmer and smiled. "Well, it's best if you get on the train now. It wouldn't be good if you missed it. Greet your friends from us."  
Scorpius nodded once again and gave his parents another hug before stepping aboard.

He quickly realized that many people recognized him as a Malfoy (not hard, he looked just like one) and that not many was very nicely set on him, just as Draco had said. After a while he found an empty compartment where he could escape the cold gazes.

Scorpius had lived a quite sheltered life, actually. Mostly he had been in the manor, or his grandparents' manor in France. And they had been on holidays in different countries, but in other countries the Malfoys wasn't nearly as hated as in Britain. Otherwise, he had practically only met the workers in Diagon Alley (who most was kind of afraid of Draco, and Scorpius had learnt to use Draco's cold gaze and used that when someone was annoying so they were kind of afraid of him too, except the bookshop-keeper who loved him because of how much he loved books) and his parents' friends and their children, few of them his age. And sometimes he had played with the muggle children in the neighbouring town, but many of them saw him as 'the posh kid in Malfoy Manor' and found his robes strange. And he neither wanted to nor was allowed to use muggle clothes.

He picked up the book he was reading right now – _Odyssey_ , wizard version – and began to read. It was very interesting. He had read the muggle version too, but found this more likely. It also explained that the demi-gods in the Battle of Troy not at all were children of gods, but actually witches and wizards. During this time no one felt a need to hide the wizarding world for the muggles, but instead for seeing them as what they was muggles made them into demi-gods. It was very interesting.

When he had read three pages (it took more time than usual, since it was written in verse) it knocked on the door of the compartment. He looked up from the book and saw Joseph Goyle, the son of his father's best friend Gregory Goyle. Goyle was one year older than him, but he was nice enough and always respectful toward the Malfoy-name, even if he was a little too easy to order around to Scorpius' liking, and also a little too pureblood-y. He wasn't so bad, but for example he would never get close to a muggle if he could avoid it.  
"Hello, Goyle." He greeted, lowering the book.  
"Hello, Malfoy." Goyle greeted back. "Father wanted me to make sure you've got everything you needs?" Scorpius smiled and nodded.  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
Goyle already was dressed in his Slytherin-uniform and had a little goofy look at his face. The Goyles had never been known for intelligence, and that was quite easy to see on this generation too, but, with his grandfather Lucius' words: "They makes great minions" and with his father's words: "They are very loyal friends".

Goyle, and his friends, came into Scorpius compartment and they had a nice chat before Scorpius showed that he wanted to read again. One very nice thing with them was that they let him do exactly what he wanted, they didn't get offended if he preferred the company of a book above theirs. They left.

Scorpius sighed and looked up once more when it knocked on the door again.  
"Did you forget somethi…?" he stopped himself. In the door two students his age stood, a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes and a girl with flaming red hair, freckles and blue eyes. They both wore muggle-clothes, but he immediately recognized them from the station. Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.  
Both smiled when they stepped in, even if they froze for a second and it looked a little more strained after a moment, and he could bet they recognized him too.  
"Hi." He said awkwardly and tried to smile. His father didn't want him to make enemies, so he better be on his best behaviour.  
"Hi…" Rose replied, wearily. "Just… everywhere else is full, it took way too long to get onto the train, so…"  
"Can we sit here?" Albus finished, seemingly having a bit easier to talk to him than Rose. Scorpius nearly choked, he had expected them to turn around and walk out again.  
"S-sure." He answered after a moment and they took place. After looking at each other, unsure, for a moment he shook his head, almost imperceptibly, and returned to his book.

Rose and Albus chatted lowly for a while before Rose took up three books from her trunk. Scorpius gazed over the edge of his own and looked at them. Rose looked contemplative before taking up one of them, a book Scorpius had read for an eternity ago, which was named _Feral once a month_. The author claimed it to be an unbiased look on werewolves, in a fictional way. Scorpius' eyes widened when she began to place the other books in her trunk again. He put down his own book.  
"You're not going to read that one, aren't you?" he asked with distaste. Rose and Albus looked at him in surprise before she got a defiant look at her face.  
"I am. Why? Don't want people to think that werewolves isn't beasts that deserves death?"

Scorpius snorted and shook his head amusedly before closing _Odyssey_ and placing it on his seat. Rose looked even more defiant when she heard his snort, and Albus looked a little worried that they would get into an argument.  
"Not at all. Werewolves can be very pleasant. You shouldn't read that book, because it's rubbish. Not only is it boring and un-imaginative, but also it isn't at all un-biased. If you analyses it a little you will realize that the author is a gigantic werewolf-hater, and if you do some research you will find out that his little sister got bitten when she was twenty-six and was disowned." The cousins looked at him strangely, and he shrugged. "I got that book and to research it and write a recension in homework from my tutor for a year ago."  
"A year ago?" Albus wondered. "That book was published for seven months ago."  
Scorpius smiled.  
"True. But the publisher is sponsored by the Malfoy fortune, so they sends me books before they're published. Father mostly made the deal because I always was out of books and I guess it was cheaper to sponsor the publisher rather than buying new books all the time."  
Rose looked interested and suddenly they were in a great conversation about books. Rose obeyed Scorpius' advice of not reading _Feral once a month_ , and instead she decided to get her mum to read it and, if what he said was true, make sure everyone knew it was biased. Later on, Albus succeeded to change the subject into other things, like interests and places they had been since he wasn't so interested in reading.

Very soon they reached Hogsmeade Station and left the train together. Scorpius was very happy, his time in the real world began nicely and he really liked Albus and Rose.  
After they stepped of the train they followed a voice that shouted:  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"  
When they reached the source of the voice Scorpius stopped dead and stared at the man – the half-giant – in front of him. Of course his parents had told him about Hagrid, but he hadn't really understood that he was _this_ big. Rose and Albus smiled brightly.  
"Hello Hagrid!" Albus greeted and Hagrid turned around with a smile when he saw them.  
"'Ello Albus, Rose." He greeted back. "Who's yo… Malfoy?" he seemed a little shocked. Whether it was because he looked so much like his father or because he came together with a Potter and a Weasley, Scorpius wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath he held out his hand toward the gigantic man.

"Good day, Mr Hagrid." He said with a polite smile. "Yes, I'm a Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. It's nice to meet you."  
Hagrid looked a little confused, but shook Scorpius hand back.  
"You too. Just call me Hagrid, everyone does."  
Scorpius smiled and nodded and then Hagrid turned back to the other students and led them over to the lake. They sat down in the boats ("No more'n four to a boat!") and the boats began to float over the lake as soon as everyone was seated.  
The castle was an amazing sight, and Scorpius had just enough with control over himself not to gawk ("A Malfoy does not gawk" as his father had said a lot of times). Rose and Albus, on the other hand did gawk over the marvellous sight of the castle in the moonlight.

Soon they stepped out of the boats and followed Hagrid into the castle before he left over to Professor Longbottom, the Head of Gryffindor and Herbology Professor. He seemed very nice, and Albus told him that he was married to the lady who owned The Three Broomsticks and lived over the pub. He must be really cool.

The Great hall was an amazing sight. The roof was enchanted so you saw the stars and the moon, and the older students was watching them curiously. Soon they gathered in front of the stage and Professor Longbottom walked up on it and stood beside an old stool with a big hat on it. Scorpius realized that the music in the Great Hall actually came from the Hat: the Hat was _singing_. It was a strange realization.

But soon the song was finished and the Sorting began.  
"Adelius, Sara." Professor Longbottom called out and soon Adelius, Sara got Sorted into Ravenclaw. The Sorting went on, there were a lot of first years, around a hundred, maybe more, but finally it was his turn. He wasn't nervous, not really. He didn't think he would be anywhere but Slytherin. His family had always been in Slytherin, and he knew he had their traits: Ambition, cunning, determination. So why should he not?  
"Malfoy, Scorpius."  
The hall went silent. Everyone wanted to see the pardoned Death Eater's son getting Sorted.  
Scorpius walked calmly up on the stage and sat down on the stool. He winced a little when he heard the Hat's voice in his head, but not noticeably.

 **My, my. A Malfoy, once again. But you're a little different, aren't you? Despite how much alike you are to your father, you're not like your father or grandfather, or great grandfather and so on. At least not during their Sortings, seeing as they possibly have changed.**  
 _I… guess. Father always says that I'm much better of a person than him, even if I don't really believes him. He's great, you know.  
_ **Well, I can see traits from each House in here. You're determined, ambitious and cunning like your ancestors, a true Slytherin. But you're also brave and chivalric and valiant like a Gryffindor – not that your family couldn't be chivalric if they liked to. And studious and creative like a Ravenclaw, meanwhile you're loyal, patient and hardworking enough for a Hufflepuff. Where to Sort you?  
** _I've never thought about something else than Slytherin. My parents will be proud of I gets there._  
 **Very true. Well, you would fit quite well in each house, actually. Maybe we would Sort you out from in which House you would get the best welcoming, then. How does that sound?  
** _I trust that you Sort me where I do best. But I would like Slytherin._  
 **I can see that. Well, if you're sure…**  
"SLYTHERIN!"

Many of the Slytherins applauded, especially Goyle, even if some of them didn't. Scorpius knew that some people was bitter that his family, not only his father but also his grandparents, hadn't had to go to Azkaban but been pardoned meanwhile their loved ones got life sentences. But right now Scorpius didn't care. He smiled and sat down at the Slytherin table, getting greeted by his new house mates and class mates.

Soon it was Albus' turn. He looked nervous when he walked up on the stage, and he sat there in three whole minutes before the Hat called out his house, and the whole hall got silent.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Harry and Ginny Potter's son in Slytherin? _Slytherin?_ Albus still looked nervous when he looked at his new housemates, and no one was clapping. But after a moment Scorpius stood up and began to cheer loudly, and of course Goyle and Goyle's friends soon followed and soon most of the table was cheering.  
Scorpius made place for Albus who sat down beside him with a grateful smile.  
"James' going to kill me." He admitted. "Or at least tease me to death."  
Scorpius chuckled and assured that he would go on the burial.  
"Thanks." Albus said dryly. "Very comforting."  
"No problems. Which flowers do you want?"

After a while it was Rose's turn.  
"Weasley, Rose." Professor Longbottom called out. Rose walked up on the stage and after a minute or so the Hat called out her house.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Rose smiled, she was different (even if Teddy had been a Hufflepuff – and Head Boy! – too before he graduated), and walked down to the Hufflepuff-table.

The last students got Sorted and after not too long time the dinner was served.

That night Scorpius sent a letter to his dad, telling all about being Sorted into Slytherin and making friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley.

Draco would never admit it, but he was extremely glad over it. Both the Potters and the Weasleys were loyal friends to the end, he had seen that by himself.

And when a sixteen years old Scorpius nervously told his father that he and Rose was a couple, Draco was much more okay with it than Rose's dad Ron was, even if he did come around after a while.

And, a lot more years later, during Scorpius and Rose's wedding, both Draco and Astoria was overjoyed for their son and heir and didn't think he could have found a better girl to marry. And even Ron admitted that Scorpius and Rose was a very good fit, even if neither he nor Draco was very happy over being related and probably having to spend Christmases with each other, at least sometimes.

Then they realized that they already was related, seeing as Draco's mother's cousin, Sirius Black, was Ron's second cousin through marriage (Sirius' father's sister Lucretia Black married Molly Weasley I's uncle Ignatius Prewett).

* * *

 **Review!**

 **I know that last part maybe was a little un-necessary, but I've been wanting to point that out in an eternity! So I took the chance. Not so much that Draco and Ron is relatives, but that Sirius and Ron is. I think that's very funny. Sirius and Molly is second cousins, then, right? :)**

 **And I know I've already written a story about this, but I thinks this one is much better, so here it is. Well, well. I hopes you liked it.**


End file.
